In general, access control systems rely upon lock and key principles to grant or deny access to a secure asset. Whether the keys are configured as physical keys presented to a mechanical lock or virtual keys presented to an access control unit, most keys include specific features or characteristics that are either recognized by or match lock features before access is granted to the asset. Some access control systems employ the use of various portable devices to maintain credential information for presentation to a reading device. The portable devices are generally configured to communicate with the reading device via wireless communication protocols.
At times, locks and/or reading devices are configured to, among other things, update installed firmware, software, settings, features, etc. In some cases, configuring a reading device may include adding, replacing, and/or removing keys or portions thereof from the reading device. In another example, a reading device may be configured for operation by installing a key set or a portion of the key set, authorized key list, blacklist, etc., onto a memory of the reading device. Configuring a reading device, especially one without a keypad, can require a physical connection to the reading device, a dedicated configuration tool, and a cumbersome configuration procedure.